


Im here to eat crofters and get fucked, and I’m all outta crofters

by MoonThatLightsTheSky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Logic | Logan Sanders, Impregnation, Intrulogical, M/M, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonThatLightsTheSky/pseuds/MoonThatLightsTheSky
Summary: Remus b like: is hor knneee
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Im here to eat crofters and get fucked, and I’m all outta crofters

Logan hummed softly to himself as he strolled into the mind palace kitchen, looking for a jar of his favorite jelly brand, crofters. The logical trait’s day was rather busy, and he was looking forward to relaxing and winding down now that all of his work was finished.  
A small smile briefly appeared on his face as he found the jam, taking it out of the fridge and opening up the lid. Logan sighed happily at the familiar aroma, grabbing a spoon from the silverware drawer and getting a nice spoonful of his favorite jam.  
As soon as the spoon reached his lips Logan realized something was off, even more so when the jam reached his taste buds. It tasted....different, not in a bad way, and it certainly wasn’t spoiled, but just...off, as something new had been adde–  
Shit.  
Logan looked down, frowning slightly as he was greeted by a bulge in his jeans. The logical trait certainly hadn’t been turned on before he ate the jam, but he definitely was now, and god knows why. He knew for certain it wasn’t the jam itself that turned him on, even if a certain demented trait would make jokes that suggested otherwise.  
“Ohhhhhh Loggieeeee!” Ah, speaking of Remus, “Didja like my gift?” Remus asked, a soft giggle in his tone.  
“Gift?” Logan tilted his head in slight confusion, wondering what this ‘gift’ could possibly be.  
“Y’know~” Remus motioned downwards, “The potion I slipped into your jam.” He giggled, grinning at Logan. The demented and logical sides weren’t quite dating, more like occasional fuckbuddies, but Remus still took it upon himself to flirt with Logan and do things like....this.  
“...You slipped a potion into my Crofters?” Logan asked, seeming unphased.  
“Mhm! And it worked, huh?!” Remus asked, excitement clear in his tone.  
Logan gave a single nod in response, “You are aware that you could have simply asked to engage in sexual activity, instead of drugging me?”  
“Well, when you put it like that it seems bad..” Remus pondered for a moment, “But anyways! wanna fucccck? I got another surprise just waitin’ for ya’!”  
“...Yes, That sounds satisfactory.”  
With The logical trait’s consent, Remus quickly scooped up Logan and rushed him to his room.

+•*Timeskip brought to you by the entire fucking moon*•+

Logan panted heavily, he had only been prepped so far but he was already feeling so needy. His hands were tied above his head thanks to Remus’ tentacles, another tentacle was wrapped around his cock, putting just enough pressure on it to be extremely pleasurable. The logical trait loved it when Remus was in control, even if he claimed to prefer topping more.  
Though, it was when a tentacle began prodding at his entrance instead of Remus’ thick cock where Logan realized out much he really adored being dominated, especially by the intrusive side.  
“Awww, look at ya’, Logie, so turned on and we haven’t even gotten to the fun part!” Remus laughed, pushing the thick tentacle into Logan and letting out a soft groan. Remus’ tentacles were almost as sensitive as his cock itself, and they were a hell of a lot bigger, “Shit~ you’re still a tight lil’ whore, huh?~” The demented side asked, thrusting the tentacle in and out a bit.  
“Y-yes~” Logan nodded quickly, tongue slightly lolling out of his mouth. The tentacles were constantly secreting an odd liquid that made everything it touched tingle and become sensitive.  
“Ngh~ R-Remus~~ more!~” Logan panted, eyes screwing shut as the tentacle found a small bundle of nerves inside of him, “R-right there!~”  
“Anything for you, baby boy~” Remus cooed, massaging Logan’s prostate with his tentacle.  
Logan’s sophisticated and composed persona had all but disappeared, all melted into a puddle of pleasure. He was moaning and screaming as the demented side fucked him.  
And then the first egg pushed in.  
Logan froze, “NgH~ Remus~ w-what’s that?~” The submissive trait asked, tears pricking in his eyes from the overwhelming sensation of the tentacle deep inside him.  
“Your surprise~” Remus giggled, moaning softly as the second egg pushed out of his tentacle. He could already see a small bulge forming in Logan’s stomach from just two eggs. The intrusive trait licked his lips at the idea of Logan being pushed to his limits, his stomach bulging with Remus’ eggs.  
Remus became aware of a sticky feeling in his boxers from the thoughts alone, he must’ve gotten lost in his thoughts again. Glancing back towards Logan, Remus’ cock sprung back up to hardness. A few more eggs had made their way into Logan’s stomach, causing to bulge to grow noticeably. Logan himself was begging and pleading for more, tongue lolling out of his mouth as the tentacle fucked the eggs deeper into his body, “NGHh~ R-remus!!~ m-more~” he begged, cum dripping out of his rock hard cock, “p-please more~”  
“Awww, little Logie’s so so needy~” Remus laughed, “Just wanna be filled up with my eggs~ want everyone to look at you stomach and wonder who bred you?” The demented side asked, rubbing Logan’s stomach, which grew and bulged with every egg pushed into him.  
Logan was sure that if there was a heaven, this would be it, the feeling of the eggs pushing into him, stretching his hole, pushing up against his prostate as they made their way into his stomach, pushing up against his skin in a way that hurt so good. He craved the feeling, wanting even more of it, luckily for the logical trait, the eggs just kept coming and coming. A particularly large egg pushed into him, stretching his hole so nicely, tears of overstimulation ran down his face as the tentacle pushed it in deeper, pushing against his prostate and adding to the many that were already inside of him.  
A spurt of cum escaped the logical trait, followed by a few more. Logan screamed out in pleasure as he came, though not for the first time that night.  
Hours passed, and Logan was properly blissed out, his stomach bulged with Remus’ eggs. The logical trait had came so many times that he didn’t know how much more he could take, every movement of the tentacles left him whimpering and whining from overstimulation. A cumlike liquid dripped out of his hole, the large tentacles he’d been fucked with previously replaced by a slightly thinner one.  
After what felt like an eternity, remus finally pulled out the tentacle, some of the fluid spilling out of his hole and down onto the floor below.  
“Fuck~ you look so pretty when your so filled up~” Remus purred, rubbing the large bulge in Logan’s stomach, “Can’t wait to see how many’ll hatch~”  
Logan could only whine in response as he was laid down on the bed, feeling very full, and very wrecked. One of his last thoughts before giving in to sleep was, ‘what am I going to tell the others..?’


End file.
